Mision ¿imposible?
by Fanny-Ishiyama
Summary: Summary: se acerca el cumpleaños de Fubuki… Atsuya y los chicos de Raimon le harán una fiesta sorpresa, pero Shirou es muy difícil de sorprender, así que tienen que buscar quien lo distraiga TODO el día, hasta la fiesta-¡Keita chan, buena suerte! FubukixOcc (Otras parejas) este One-shot participa en el reto "For you".


Verdaderamente no sabía que Rayos debía hacer para esto, nunca en mi vida había escrito un one-shot xD y pues con todo mi esfuerzo e inspiración ¬w¬ aquí esta….

Nota: este one-shot participa en el ¿reto? "For You" del foro… ¿Inazuma Eleven?

Bueno no se xD aclarando cosas… no tenía ida de que hacer u.u pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo :3

Nota: Este Fanfics es para Keita_chan, la escritora que me toco para el reto y pues disfruten jeje, pero Keita más que todo.

Summary: se acerca el cumpleaños de Fubuki… y los team Inazuma le harán una fiesta sorpresa, pero Shirou es muy difícil de sorprender, así que tienen que buscar quien lo distraiga TODO el día, hasta la fiesta-¡Keita_chan, buena suerte! FubukixOcc (Otras parejas)

Fanny: Como todos mis fics… bueno los habrán xD Atsuya Fubuki… está vivo *-*

Y si ya sé que ambos cumplen años el mismo día ¬.¬ pero en este fics las cosas se cambiaran un poco ^-^U

**Misión ¿imposible?: Fiesta Sorpresa.**

¡Eso era increíble! ¡Vaya que lo era! ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? ¡Oh sí que lo recordaba! ¡Vaya que lo recordaba!...

**(Flash Back)**

-_De las cosas más odiables del mundo que se puede odiar con intensidad, sin duda la que más odiaba Atsuya Fubuki era… "no poder sorprender a su hermano"… Así es damas y caballeros, esa era y es la frustración de nuestro guapo futbolista…joder! Siempre había intentado lo imposible y Shirou hacía de todo menos sorprenderse; pero no ¡basta de eso! ¡Este año sería diferente!, ¡Esta vez triunfaría! Su estrategia no podía fallar… ¡Lo juraba o dejaba de llamarse Tatsuya!_

_-¡pero te llamas Atsuya!- Keita Amemiya, una chica de cabello color azabache que siempre recogia en una coleta alta dejando caer en su rostro unos rebeldes mechones y ojos negros, de facciones lindas, piel clara y la mejor amiga de los hermanos Fubuki, junto a ella, un desesperado Atsuya "Narra" su "trágica historia"_

_-¡cállate Keita! Déjame a mí- la voz del chico sonó un poco reprochadora para con ella, haciendo que ella lo mirara incrédula- como decía… Esta vez Tatsuya…_

_-Atsuya- la peli-negra sonrió con diversión al saber que lo haría enojar._

_-¡Deja de interrumpirme!- bramo fulminándola con su mirada, para luego carraspear- esta vez ATSUYA- dijo recalcando su nombre, Keita solo una leve risa- ¡lo conseguirá! ¡Sorprenderá a su idiota hermano!... Fin- dijo levantándose del cojín donde estaba sentado y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo._

_-¡muy bien, Atsuya, muy bien!- clamo aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña, el pelirrojo sonrió arrogante- y ahora ¿Cómo piensas sorprender a Shirou este año? ¡Si nunca lo has hecho!- dijo como si fuera obvio y rodando los ojos, Atsuya hizo lo mismo._

_-¿es que estas sorda?- le contesto con burla y reproche, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Keita- Dije: E-s-t-r-a-t-e-g-i-a._

_-¿y cuál es esa "estrategia", Genius?- la pelinegra lo miro como si fuera un moco en la pared, en ese momento sono el timbre de la casa._

_-¡ya llego!- hablo Atsuya satisfecho, Keita lo miro de forma interrogante alzando una ceja, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por el chico, quien se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta._

_-¡estrategia!- grito Atsuya al ver a la persona frente a él, luego de abrir la puerta- ¡digo…Kidou!- sonrió "apenado"._

_-eeh hola- el castaño miro al chico frente a él de forma analítica y penetrante-¿puedo pasar?_

_-¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Pasa, Pasa!- se hizo a un lado para que el chico pasara, Yuuto un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Atsuya, se encogió de hombros y entro a la casa._

_-¡keita_chan!- dijo Atsuya cantarín, la pelinegra elevo el rostro topándose con el estratega, ambos se miraron interrogantes, luego miraron al pelirrojo quien parecía satisfecho y… ¿diabólico? _

_-¿Qué querías, Atsuya?- ¡por un demonio! El pequeño hermano de Fubuki a veces era desesperante, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer y tuvo que venir a ver que quería y el… niño ese solo lo miraba como idiota._

_-espera un momento…- y el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, Keita solo miraba a su amigo de forma interrogante y comenzaba a fastidiarse, no era la chica más paciente pero tenía su límite también, en especial porque el pelirrojo abría y abría la puerta de la casa siempre que tocaban el timbre sin decir palabra y solo sonriendo con maldad o falsa cortesía y otra vez sin decir palabra se dirigía a la puerta a abrir y a hacer pasar a la persona que lo tocaba. _

_En fracción de segundo la sala de la casa estaba ocupada por la mayoría de los chicos de Raimon y unos poco Hakuren, keita y TODOS los presentes miraban interrogantes a Atsuya quien seguía sonriendo con maldad._

_-se preguntaran… ¿Por qué están aquí?- ¡al fin! Después de hora y media se dignaba a hablar._

_-¡Sí!- gritaron la mayoría de Raimon con fastidio, Keita solo lo fulmino con la mirada y los de Hakuren lo miraron apenados, no atreviéndose a molestarse con él, después de todo era el hermano menor de su ex –capitán._

_-Sonrió falsamente apenado y Keita_chan lo supo…._

_- Atsuya ¡deja de narrar todo!- ante eso, los presentes miraron de forma incrédula a ambos chicos._

_-¡bueno ya!- hablo Goenji llamando la atención de los demás- ¿Qué querías Atsuya? _

_-¡dilo de una vez!- grito Endou, ¿Qué? todos tienen su límite._

_-¡dilo o me largo!- ¡oh! Desde luego no podía faltar el "buen" humor de Fudou._

_Y así todos los presentes incluidos los Hakuren comenzaron a renegar y a quejarse de su "tiempo" perdido, e incluso comenzaron a pelearse entre sí, sacándose cosas que nada tenían que ver con la situación._

_-¡eh chicos!- Keita, por su voz tan suave casi ni se escuchaba entre los gritos de los chicos y chicas_

_Pero nada funcionaba, seguían perdidos en su pele, amenazándose o apuntándose con sus dedos._

_-¡CALLENSE!- la pelinegra, uso toda la fuerza de su pobre garganta, llamando la atención de todos en la sala quienes voltearon a verla sorprendidos, anonados e incluso Atsuya la miro raro, sonrojándola._

_-bueno la razón por la que los llame aquí- aclarándose la garganta- muchos sabrán que en una semana será el cumpleaños de Shiro…_

_-¡Oh! Es cierto- grito Endo, volviendo a su estado de "estupidez" pues él había sido de los primeros en gritar y maldecir._

_-como decía- siguió hablando Atsuya- y quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa y necesito su ayuda…_

_Unos segundos de silencio y todos, Keita incluida… rompieron en carcajadas, Haciendo que Atsuya los viera un poco irritado y fastidiado._

_-¿Por qué mejor no le regalas un pony?- Fudou entre carcajadas señala al pelirrojo apuntándolo con el dedo y enojándolo más._

_-¿estás seguro de eso, Atsuya?- esta vez fue Aki quien hablo, también entre carcajadas- digo, sabes que Shiro es… es…_

_-¡un caso especial!- Kidou termino lo que Aki iba a decir, aunque obviamente también contenía la risa._

_-¡que sí!- grito haciendo un puchero- este año será diferente, quiero sorprenderlo._

_Y ante la seguridad e insistencia con la que lo dijo, todos no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar aparte que sabían que Shiro se lo merecía, era un gran amigo para todos y un gran hermano para Atsuya- aunque este no lo admitiera. _

_Pasaron una media hora planeando, donde sería la fiesta, que decoración tendría, que aperitivos, que bebidas y etcétera mente; hasta que llegaron a la última parte, sin duda la más importante… quien distraería a Shiro ese día._

_y allí es donde entraba ella… _

_-¡Keita_chan!- grito Atsuya- ¡tú distraerás a Shirou!_

_La pelinegra ensancho los ojos, y los demás la miraron como una pobre desgraciada._

_-¿estás de broma?- bramo la pelinegra, mirando amenazante a Atsuya; quien asintió varias veces._

_-el algodón de azúcar ha hablado… Kei_chan- le dijo de forma burlona Tokou, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Keita._

**(the end flash back)**

Y ¡allí estaba ella! En el salón principal de la mansión Kidou, recibiendo "indicaciones" de Atsuya, y los demás estaban comenzando con la decoración y las chicas en la cocina preparando los aperitivos de la fiesta.

-¡bien eso es todo!- dijo Atsuya poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la chica- y recuerda… no dejes que se acerque por aquí hasta las 7:00 pm, no dejes que pregunte y más importante… distráelo para que se sorprenda más.

Keita un poco cohibida acepto, recibiendo miradas de lastima por parte de los decoradores.

Endo y Aki se acercaron a ella de forma "disimulada" y poniendo cada uno una mano en cada hombro de ella, y la arrastraron a la puerta.

-¡buena suerte, Keita_chan!- dijeron ambos sonrientes y de forma cantarina, aventándola fuera de la mansión Kidou y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

.

.

.

Resignada y un poco molesta, se dirigió a la casa de los Fubuki, donde Shirou la esperaba para su cita ¡Así es! ¡C-I-T-A! Atsuya prácticamente le había rogado para que le pidiera a Shiro una cita para distraerlo ese día, alegando que era un nuevo siglo y ahora las chicas también pedían citas.

¡Maldito Atsuya por querer hacer algo imposible! ¡Maldito Shirou por cumplir años! Y ¡maldita ella por no poder negárseles!

Aun recordaba lo vergonzoso que fue pedirle la cita al príncipe del hielo…

**(Flash Back)**

_En una cafetería de la ciudad Inazuma…_

_Keita y Fubuki se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería "Moe-Moe"* comían en silencio y sin mirarse, ella no sabía cómo pedirle "aquello" de la forma más neutral del mundo._

_-Shiro…- una vez que consiguió la atención del chico, suspiro y siguió hablando- ¿tienes algo que hacer este sábado?_

_El chico pareció extrañado sábado era 4 de Junio….el día de su cumpleaños._

_-mmmm aún no lo sé, Keita- contestó no muy seguro- ¿Por qué?_

_-es que, quería saber si tú y yo ¿podríamos salir ese día?- ¡y aunque no lo demostrara rogaba que la respuesta fuera "Sí"! _

_Ante el nerviosismo de la chica, sonrió con un poco de pena, también._

_-¡está bien, Keita_chan!- contesto sonriente, y la chica le sonrió de la misma manera._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Y así había sido todo… y ahora allí estaba ella frente a la casa del peli-plata, habían acordado que ella iría por él, alegando que era porque no iban salir de "esa" manera sino solo como amigos.

Toco el timbre.

Y nada…

Toco nuevamente….

-¡ya voy!- suspiro de forma resignada, sabia de sobra que Shirou era peor que una chica a la hora de alistarse para salir a algún lugar.

Pasos chocar contra el piso de madera, ¿algo quebrándose?, un movimiento brusco y luego silencio… abrieron la puerta.

-¡Hola, Shirou!- dijo sonriente, con un leve tic en su ceja derecha.

-¡Keita_chan!- saludo sonriendo- disculpa si te hice esperar- dijo apenado

-¡descuida!- contesto- ya me acostumbre- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto mirándola curioso.

-¡Ah! ¡No, nada!- dijo rápidamente- ¡mejor vámonos!

El chico asintió en silencio y ambos comenzaron a caminar; iban sin rumbo fijo, pues ninguno de los dos sabía a donde ir solo, caminaban en compañía del otro. Llegaron al parque de forma inconsciente y se sentaron en una de las bancas que allí habían.

Keita estaba nerviosa, había comprado dos regalos con anticipación y ambos eran para el peli-plata, pero la cuestión era, que no sabía cómo darle el primero.

-Shirou- llamo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-dime- contesto él, volteando su cara para verla. Ella mordio su labio inferior, clara señal de nerviosismo.

-toma- saco un pequeño paquete de entre su abrigo y se lo entrego de forma rápida, casi brusca ¡pero no era su culpa! ¡Era del nerviosismo!

Fubuki se sorprendió, pero de igual forma acepto el presente, sonriéndole a la pelinegra, con un poco de temblor de sus manos se dispuso a abrir el regalo, ante la atenta mirada de Keita.

Si recibirlo el regalo lo sorprendió, ver su interior lo dejo pasmado… con cuidado saco la pequeña cadena de plata con una pequeña figura de un copo de nieve blanco pero del mismo material del resto de la cadena.

-¡muchas Gracias!- logro articular, ante la sorpresa y se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello y luego le sonrió de forma agradecida.

-de nada- contesto apenada- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Gracias!- ambos sonrieron ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran.

Se levantaron y siguieron su camino, charlando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera e incluso compraron unos helados a la salida del parque y se dirigieron a la cafetería "Moe-Moe" y se sentaron en una de las mesas, esperando ser atendidos.

- ¡oye! ¿No has visto a Atsuya?- Fubuki rompió el silencio, mirando a la pelinegra.

Ante la pregunta Keita se tensó_-¡Genial!- _pensó.

-no, shirou- intento que su voz no temblara- no lo eh visto desde la mañana…

-pensándolo mejor… no eh visto a nadie de los chicos- suspiro un poco pensativo ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¡no eh visto a ninguno de los chicos tampoco!- contesto de forma rápidamente.

-¡qué raro!- volvió a suspirar pensativo- ¿estarán en cada de Kidou?

¡Oh! Ante eso sí que se tensó ¿Qué Rayos comía Fubuki para adivinar las cosas de forma inconsciente?

-no lo creo, Shirou- intento sonar calmada y desinteresada- Kidou_kun iba a salir con Tokou_chan hoy.

-¡ya veo!- contesto- ¿estarán con Endo?

-¡Endo_kun iba a salir con Aki_chan también!- dijo rápidamente, con leve tic nervioso aflorando en su ceja derecha ¡conocía a Shirou! La tendría contestando e inventando cosas a cada pregunta que vendría ¡algo le decía que así sería!

-¿con Fudou?- pregunto comiendo su pastel de queso

-Fudou fue con su mamá a no-sé-donde- contesto, probando su rollo de mango.

-¿con Goenji?- otra pregunta hecha por el príncipe del hielo.

-Goenji_san aprovecharía la ausencia de Kidou_kun para ir donde Haruna- esa no era mentira del todo.

-¿Con Kazemaru?- y ¡así! Ante cada pregunta, la pobre Keita inventaba las respuestas más creíbles posibles para que el chico no sospechara nada, a su parecer el plan de Atsuya, marchaba a la perfección.

-¡pensándolo bien… tampoco eh visto a los chicos de Hakuren y tengo muchas ganas de verlos!- dijo emocionado mirando a la pelinegra con suplica ¡Keita no sabía que hacer!

La mayoría de los chicos de Hakuren estaban organizando la fiesta junto con los Inazuma en la casa de Kidou y apenas eran las 6:00 ¡Faltaba una HORA!

-Mmmm bueno, no sé- intento aparentar, intento no demostrar su nerviosismo ¡una vez más! … ¡maldito Atsuya!

-¡bueno! quizás mañana será- contesto con su típica sonrisa "tranquilizadora" ¡que a ella no la tranquilizaba nada!

-¡s-si! Ojala- susurro apenada; bajo disimuladamente la vista a su reloj de mano, 6:45.

¡SI! ¡Oh, Si! ¡En cinco minutos más terminaría todo! Y mucho más importante…!Atsuya cumpliría su estúpido propósito de "año nuevo" ¡ aunque cabía decir que ya era mitad de año!

Cuando iba oscureciendo salieron de la cafetería, Shirou era guiado por Keita rumbo a un destino "desconocido"

-¡Kidou_kun me mandó un mensaje, quiere que vayas a su casa pues va a darte algo!, no me dijo "que era" solo me dijo que te llevara- tampoco era mentira, había recibido un mensaje del estratega avisándole que ya era hora de la fiesta.

-¡de acuerdo, vamos!- contesto Fubuki.

Volvieron a caminar en silencio, rumbo a la mansión del estratega no se cansaban ni jadeaban, ya estaban acostumbrados. Fubuki sonreía a veces de forma extraña, casi arrogante tanto que le recordó a Atsuya, lo miro de reojo más no comento nada…

-¿sabes?- el silencio fue roto por Fubuki, llamando la atención de Keita quien lo miro de reojo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- ¡lo sé!

-¿eh?- pregunto extrañada, volteando a verlo curiosa.

Fubuki soltó una suave y leve risa.

-digamos, que se, absolutamente todo… desde la "secreta" reunión de Atsuya, hasta su rara estrategia y nada nuevo "propósito"- confeso, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Eso sí que la sorprendió, paro en seco y volteo a verlo ¡él!... ¡ÉL!... ¡lo sabía todo! ¡Oh por amor a Kami!

Fubuki la miraba con una sonrisa apenada, de verdad lamentaba no haberle dicho desde un principio pero realmente quería pasara tiempo con ella, pues a pesar de que los tres (junto con su hermano) eran mejores amigos; pero últimamente solo eran Keita y Atsuya… y él en el olvido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aun un poco shockeada- ¿Cómo?- Fubuki sonrió levemente.

-deberían ser más "cuidadosos", bueno Atsuya debería ¿sabes? No fue muy prudente de su parte hacer esa reunión "secreta", sabiendo que yo estaba en la casa- sin poder evitarlo el peli-plata estallo en carcajadas.

-¿e-escuchaste todo?- un tic afloro no solo en la ceja sino también en el labio de la pelinegra.

-si...todo- contesto, calmado.

-¿desde y hasta dónde?- cuestiono, ¡ahora las preguntas las hacia ella!

-de principio a fin- respondió.

-¿desde qué ubicación escuchaste?- ¡Keita estaba hecha una furia! ¡Mataría a Atsuya!... y luego ¡mataría a Shirou por no decirle nada y hacerla pasar por la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

-las escaleras- contesto de la misma forma calmada.

-¡Okey!- dijo ella "sonriendo", pero Fubuki juro que tras ella había una potente aura de batalla, que juraba venganza.

-¿estas molesta, conmigo?- pregunto inseguro y mirándola con apenado.

-un poco- respondió suspirando- pero sé que no tuviste la culpa, es solo que…

-¿Qué?- la incito a continuar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que lo sabias?- pregunto con seguridad, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Fubuki trago grueso.

-es que… yo- suspiro resignado- ¡valor, valor, Fubuki!- pensó animándose- quería pasar tiempo contigo- confeso sorprendiendo nuevamente a Keita- ¿sabes? Es que me sentía un poco de lado, siempre pasábamos tiempo juntos los tres y desde hace un tiempo solo eran Atsuya y tú y yo…

-¿te sentías olvidado?- pregunto, sintiéndose culpable.

-no olvidado, más bien de lado- confeso.

-¡lo siento mucho, Shirou!- dijo incapaz de decir otra cosa para enmendar su error y volver a atar el nudo de amistad entre ella y el peli-plata.

El chico sonrió y asintió.

-¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunto ella, cuando retomaron el camino.

-¡depende!- contesto divertido, haciendo que ella lo viera molesta- ¡ya! ¿Qué deseas?

-tú… ¿podrías actuar sorprendido?- parecía que insistía y estaba preocupada, admitía que también se sentía mal por Atsuya, después de todo hizo de todo para sorprender a su hermano, aunque eso sea prácticamente imposible.

Soltando una leve carcajada, el peli-plata asintió. Después de tanto platicar poniéndose de acuerdo de su "actuación" llegaron finalmente a la mansión Kidou, donde las luces estaban apagadas completamente, se miraron y asintieron levemente.

-¿estas segura que Yuuto está en su casa?- ¡y allí iniciaba su actuación! Hablaban algo fuerte pero sin llegar a exagerar.

-¡lo estoy, Shirou!- respondió, sonriendo de forma cómplice- me dijo que entráramos sin importar que.

-¡está bien!- dijo y acercándose a la puerta, la abrieron de forma lenta-¡aquí no hay nadie!

Las luces se encendieron automáticamente y todos salieron de su escondite gritando: ¡sorpresa! (**N/A: ¡Que sorpresa más chafa xD) **Atsuya estaba frente al grupo, en primera fila, apreciendo el rostro "sorprendido" de su hermano.

-¡chicos!- grito Shirou "sorprendido" y sonriendo, debía admitir que a pesar de saberlo, le habia sorprendido la decoración, de colores claros, sus colores favoritos, luces y globos, los regalos perfectamente envueltos en una mesa de la esquina, el ambiente parecía glacial **(N/A: imagínense el lugar como ustedes quieran)**

Keita sonrió, sabía que ese detalle si había sorprendido al albino. Y la fiesta comenzó, todos felicitaron al chico y también Keita, porque su trabajo había dado "frutos", sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Keita y Shirou intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices, durante toda la fiesta.

¿Y Atsuya? ¡Agradeció internamente conservar su hermoso nombre! Y Digamos que al fin de cuentas había cumplido su… **misión imposible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Fin)**

**¡Yay! Termine ¬¬**

**Okeeey creo que fui la última u.u pero es que sinceramente yo soy un asco escribiendo one-shot T.T**

**¿Qué les pareció? xD ¿merezco Reviews o tomatazos? **

**xD **

**bueno, bueno creo que la mayoría esperaba romance, yo esperaba escribir un romance, pero Keita_chan se compadeció de mí y me pidió un friendship xD por eso solo hubo amistad por parte de Atsuya (Tatsuya xD) Keita_chan y Fubuki.**

***Moe-Moe: keita_chan me pego eso después de haber hablado con ella xD y además necesitaba un nombre para la cafetería ^.^ **

**¡me alegrarían sus reviews! Y agradezco su tiempo que se tomaron al leer mi fics :3**

**¡Sayonara! **


End file.
